A Diary Full of Dreams
by Hermione1000
Summary: A muggle girl named Catherine loses her diary, yet she doesn't know that Ron, Harry, and Hermione find it and learn that the whole world is at stake.
1. Secrets Unfolded

..:*A Diary Full of Dreams*:..  
~Chapter 1* Secrets Unfolded~  
  
  
"Catherine! Catherine wake up sweety!" Catherine's mother called staring at her, "Breakfast is downstairs, and take out the trash, it's creating a very bad smell. Sara put your backpack by the front door for school, and you took a shower last night, am I correct?" Her mother rushed to take the clothes out of the hamper in Cat's room. "Well last time I checked I did. Did Sara already go to school?" Catherine asked, getting out of bed. "Yes her bus already came to pick her up, but I think you should hurry off too, school is going to start in an hour," her mother stormed out of the room like a rocket, she obviously had to go to another town meeting.  
After eating breakfast, brushing her teeth, getting dressed, brushing her hair, and taking out the trash, Cat hurried downstairs to pick up and pack her most precious thing of all. Her diary. For Catherine her diary was everything. It held everything she did, all her memories, pictures, and her secrets. Catherine took it everywhere with her. If she was off shopping she would hide it in her jacket's inside pocket. If she was outside playing she'd have a small backpack she would wear and keep her diary in. After she put her diary in a small front pocket, she picked her backpack up, put it over her shoulders, and ran out the door to meet with her friends.  
"Why in such a rush rush Catty?" her best friend Melanie asked. "Oh I was just running a little late with things," she pointed at her watch. "Guess what?!" Destiny was literally jumping up and down holding a small, blue, paperback book, "I got the Charms student book!!! My mom ordered it and I have it 3 days before it comes out!" Destiny stopped jumping and showed them all the book when they turned a corner. Cat and her friends were all big fans of the Harry Potter books. They had all seen the first three Harry Potter movies 120 times each and together.   
Catherine had Harry Potter posters, collectables, figurines, and school supplies, almost anything and everything. She kept all the Harry Potter books she had (The series 1-6, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Quidditch, and the Potions student books) in a glass case that stuck to the wall over Catty's bed. Most of her Harry Potter stuffed animals (Fluffy, Hagrid, Norbert, Hedwig, the Hungarian Horntail, and Crookshanks) were on a small oval shaped table in the corner of her room. She was the biggest fan out of all the friends.  
As the girls got to school they met some other friends and went inside. Catherine spilt up and went to Home and Careers before the bell rang for the start of 1st period. Catherine wasn't really good in school, yet she had talents with painting and drawing and she loved researching on actors and actresses (mostly because she loved the Harry Potter movies so much, she wanted to learn more about the lucky actors and actresses who got chosen to be in the movies).  
When school ended and Cat said good-bye to her friends, she walked silently to her house, waiting to write in her old, beat up, green diary. She had her diary since she was in 2nd grade. It contained of 1,000 gold sheets of paper. For the 1st couple of years all she did was draw in it because she didn't really know what a diary was for. After those years Catherine began writing her thoughts and secrets like she never did in an elementary school journal before. It was a great feeling to know she could put down all her life in one little (well it isn't that little, 1,000 pages is quite big for a diary) and not share it with anyone else but the golden pages and herself. She wasn't a bit worried that someone would take her diary because like I said, she takes her green diary everywhere.   
"Mom can I please have some more chicken?" Catherine asked, disliking the fact that her mother made a rule to be very polite at the table. "Sure," she placed the plate of chicken by Catherine with a smile. "Mommy Bobo hates green beans!" Sara wailed her kindergarten wail like always. Bobo was a large, brown, teddy bear that, like Catherine with her diary, Sara took everywhere. "Hunny, Bobo doesn't have to eat green beans, but you do so you get big and strong when you grow up, just like Bobo is big," she went over to Sara and took Bobo, "let's put Bobo down so you can eat, okay , Sara?" She sat back down. "Okay, mommy!" Sara gulped down a large cup of apple juice. "So mom how was the meeting today?" Catherine took a bite of her piece of chicken. "Well it was going great until the mayor suggested to set up large grills. A lot of people argued and left so the meeting ended shortly. Probably ended while you started your 4th period class," Catherine got up with her plate and rinsed it off. "What's the matter with having large grills?" She took the rest of the plates and set them in the sink. "Well I don't really know. I guess maybe the waste and litter. It depends what they're thinking really. Sara hunny what are you doing?" She pulled Bobo away from Sara. "I was feeding him, mommy! He's hungry!" She cried. "Bobo doesn't eat any more, Sar Sar. He's too big to eat," She took a napkin and wiped the mashed potatoes off of Bobo's thread mouth. Catherine just giggled and started washing the dishes.  
After washing the dishes, Cat ran upstairs with her diary. She didn't have lots to put it in today, just things about Sara not fighting with her mom about not letting Bobo eat anything today. Catherine's mother had to wash a lot of toys to get the food stains out of the fabrics.  
It was now 10 o' clock and Catherine had already took a shower, put away her clothes, and done her homework. It was another tiring, yet peaceful day for her and now it was locked up in the diary. Catherine got into her pjs and under her Harry Potter blankets, drifting away into a soft sleep, yet to wake up tomorrow and drop a whole case of dreams and secrets.  
That morning Catherine did her daily start-off-the-day routine as always. She ate breakfast, brushed her teeth, got dressed, brushed her hair and put it into a bun, did all her chores, and got ready for school, including putting her books in her backpack and setting it by the front door. Catty had to place her diary in her jacket's inside pocket because she had too much school books to take to school. She wondered how she would fit all this stuff in her locker.   
As Catherine approached the front door to her house, she checked one more time to see if her precious diary was safely in her pocket. Catherine walked outside into the bright morning sunshine. It was as if she wasn't born yet. The birds were chirping, the trees were swaying, she knew right away this was going to be the best school day ever.  
Catherine saw Melanie and Destiny and raced to catch up with them. Melanie and Destiny want to be in the track team. They probably will, not right now though. 6th graders aren't aloud to participate in school sports teams untill 7th grade. "Guys slow down!" Cat panted, trying to walk faster. "Heh, Catherine you need to work out sometime, my pool is open if you want to come swim sometime and get in shape," Destiny smiled. As they got to the top of the hill by the corner of the street, they stopped for a minute and took out their special gelpens. They each had a gelpen to resemble them. Destiny had the purple gelpen, Melanie had the periwinkle gelpen, and Catherine had a rainbow twisted gelpen. Catherine learned that colors mean something. Well actually she went on a website and found out what the nailpolish you wear means to you. Purple meant you get hyper at times but calm down fast and take things slowly word by word. Periwinkle meant you are a little shy but it comes and goes, you are very boy crazy and kind. Last but not least, rainbow meant you like a lot of cultures, you love to talk to people and be friendly, and you keep a lot of secrets which would totally resemble Catherine. Her friends are dying to know what her secrets are but Catherine told them they'll figure it out sooner or later. Anywho, Cat and her friends wrote a symbol on eachothers hands every 3 days. The symbol meant something special that happened those last few days. After school they would figure out what happened, and if they got it right on the first try the person who wrote it would have to come over and do what the person who got the answer correct tells them to do for an hour. None of their parents minded, they think it's a great way to interact with people whatever that means. Catherine drew a kitten face on Melanie's right hand. "Aww I wonder what that means," Melanie's favorite animals were cats. Destiny drew a small television on Catherine's left hand. Cat saw that Melanie drew what appeared to be 2 small ovals on Destiny's left hand. "Weird....hmm you learned your shapes?" Destiny giggled. "No..good guess though," Melanie smiled mischievy.  
As they started walking down the hill, Catherine didnt realize her diary fell out of her pocket. Anyone could pick it up. But then again, it's old and beaten up, who would pick up an old book anyway?  
When they girls got to school a very nifty group was at the top of the hill. It wasn't people from Catherine's school but their school wasn't far from the hill either.  
"Professor, tell me why we're doing this again?" Hermione Granger paced up the hill asking a woman that had a long, black, robe on and black hair rolled tightly in a bun. "I have gotten permission to bring you all out for a lesson on transfiguration. Since most of you go to Hogsmeade every weekend or so and it's not too far from Hogwarts as you know, this muggle town is right next to Hogsmeade. I figured we would go out for a lesson, and this is the perfect time. Most of the muggles are at work and school. I also found a small clearing by a patch of woods. "I see," Hermione was still a bit confused about being in a muggle town for a lesson but McGonagall was the Professor and headmisteress.  
Ron stepped on what appeared to be Catherine's diary. "Hey, what's this?" he asked, looking closely at the book. "Certainly isn't a textbook," Harry looked at it too. "Boys, please don't pick up muggle objects!" McGonagall snapped. "I'll take it anyway," Harry whispered and carefully placed the book in his robe pocket.  
As the group got back to school, dinner was already starting. Harry, Ron, and Hermione found a clear spot at the Gryffindor table. "So what exactly is that..book?" Ron asked chomping through some steak. "Oh give me that!" Hermione snatched up the book going through the pages. "Hey.. this is someone's diary!" She giggled. "No way, who's?" Ron laughed, if it was from someone at Hogwarts he'd spill a whole lot of secrets. "Well lets read a page, we'll probably find out then," Hermione started reading. "July 18, Hi! Just got back from researching on the computer, I found out that the 4th Harry Potter movie is going to come out soon!" She paused and looked up. "I don't know what to say. This is a muggle's diary. A muggle.. not just one.. but guys our whole lives are in danger!" Hermione shrieked. "Dude, isn't that cool? The muggles know you, Harry!" Ron had a huge grin on his face. "Ron that isn't cool!" Hermione glared at him. "Your name isn't Harry," Ron snickered. "I think it's cool but what would happen if the muggles did know about us?" Harry took a rather largebite of salad and got a little italian dressing on his robe. "Harry they do!" Seamus turned to them, "do what?" he asked very puzzled. "Know about us, all the muggles around the world!" Hermione shuddered. "REALLY?!" Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown also turned to them. Pretty soon the whole Gryffindor table knew. "And what is all this comotion?!" McGonagall came over to their table. "Professor the muggles know about us! All of them!!" Ginny clapped her hands. "What is this nonsense?" Hermione grabbed her goblet and then said, "look at this!" she handed Catherine's diary over to McGonagall. "Dear Moaning Myrtle!!" said McGonagall, who was very white with shock. "You called Professor?" Myrtle asked leaning on the Ravenclaw table. "Oh er-nothing! Albus can you look at this?" she scurried over to Dumbledore handing him the diary. "Why, i've never heard anything like this!" Harry saw that the twinkle in his eye had gone dark, "Minerva send an owl to the ministry! May I have everyone's attention?!" he called, and the great hall went silent.  
"Something serious has happened, long before any wizard or witch has known," Dumbledore held up the diary shaking, "this is proof that the muggles do know about us. They'll suspect everything and anything!" Harry could see that the whole great hall went white, frozen at the thought of what could happen to them. "Shall I get the prefects to clear the tables and sleep in here for the night?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "Yes, Poppy please do, i've got to go to the ministry right away and hand them this muggle diary," and Dumbledore stormed out of the great hall. The prefects stood up and so did all of the students, and with a swift of their wands and a yell of a spell, the tables folded up and settled along the great hall's walls. One of the prefects, Colin Creevey, waved his wand and a whole bunch of sleeping bags lined up on the floor, just like in Harry's 2nd year.  
"Bloody sleeping bag," Ron struggled to get comfortable in the bag, it looked very small for him. "Ron quit it we have to go to sleep, we might not be here for long!" Hermione whispered. "How do you know?" he looked at her in the darkness. "Well I said we might, don't judge everyone," and she turned the other way and silently went to sleep. "I think things are going to be a lot different from now on, Ron," and he also fell asleep right before Ron said, "Yeah" in a tired voice.  
To be continued.... 


	2. The Wizard Emergancy

..:*A Diary Full of Dreams*:..  
~Chapter 2* The Wizard Emergancy~  
  
  
Catherine was searching frantically for her diary, she'd never lost it before, if it had gotten into the wrong hands she would just die. "Mom have you seen my diary?" Catherine yelled from upstairs. "No hun, sorry, did you check your pockets?" her mother answered from downstairs. "Yep, but I still can't find it, do you think I lost it at school?" she looked under her bed. "It's possible, why don't you leave early tomorrow and trace back your steps? That's what I do when I loose something," and her mother's voice faded away as she went outside to tend to the garden.  
An hour later Catherine had already checked Melanie's and Destiny's house where there was no trace of the diary. She also looked around most of the neighborhood. As she got the the top of the hill she noticed something sleek and green on the ground. "Hmm my bookmark!" she carefully examined it, no visible finger prints or marks were on it. Catherine searched the ground again, only to find what looked like a sleek wand. "No way!" Catherine jumped up trying to see if the wand was real. "Lumos!" she yelled, but nothing happened. "Oh right...only wizards can use wands," but then she saw black writing on the wand which wasn't too clear. When Catherine finally made the words out it said 'Weasley'. "Wicked!" forgetting all about the diary, she placed the wand in her pocket and raced home to show her mother.   
"Where is it?" Ron said looking under a pillow. "We don't know Ron, you just lost it, it's not the end of the world you know," Hermione answered picking up her books, "er - nevermind maybe it is..." she finished with a frown. "Ron just forget about it, tell Filch, he'll probably find it," Harry said, helping Ron. "Are you sure? I mean i'll probably flunk a lot of classes without my wand," Ron was worried, almost as worried as Hermione when exam results come out. "Ron it'll turn up now come on we have to go to Herbology," Hermione pulled Ron up and they all walked out of the Common Room.  
As the Gryffindors walked to their classes the speakers came on and the students froze instantly in their steps. "Attention all students, since this is one of the biggest places for wizards, there will be wizards from all over Europe coming to stay with us in our Underground Emergancy Hideout. This may seem strange to you all but please be calm and go to your Common Rooms to wait for your Head to pick you up. I must add we did not do this in a VERY long time, so please bare with us, thank you and best wishes!" The speakers went off and there was a lot of chit-chat from the rushing students.   
"Mom look at this!" Catherine rested the wand on the table for her mother to look at it. "Why this could be worth something, it's probably a movie prop!" Cat's mother said. "Are you sure? It looks pretty real to me," Catherine said staring at the lettering. "That's because it's a prop, they MAKE them look real," and her mother placed the wand carefully on the counter while walking out of the room. "I wonder if it really is real," Catherine said under her breath.   
When Ron, Harry, and Hermione got to the crowded Common Room noises got louder and worried 1st years were running around screaming. "I TOLD YOU! It's not like anyone LISTENS, I mean we're all in big trouble!!" Hermione shrieked holding her head in her hands. "Hermione we made a big discovery we're going to be in 500 books! Think about it we just won't be reading about Harry anymore! No offense, Harry," said Ron, who was holding his sister close, they could see she was very worried now. Just then McGonagall rushed into the Common Room. "Everyone I want to see 7 lines, each a different year NOW," she yelled pointed to the Gryffindors. The Gryffindors hurried and got what they needed such as their owls and everything packed in their trunks, it looked like the last day at Hogwarts.   
As all the students piled into the Underground Emergancy room with trunks and animals, all of the Professors tried to calm them down. After the screaming and yelling was over, Dumbledore decided to make a speech. "Hello staff and students! First of all I'd like to take this time to thank the professors for helping out today, and Hagrid who's out on the grounds welcoming groups of wizards and showing them here. Please make room for the other wizards and witches coming into the room!" and Dumbledore helped Professor Sinistra with some crying 2nd years. Harry could see there was no need to make room, the Emergancy room was enormous. You could just about fit 1,000 Hagrids in it.  
Before Catherine took her shower she checked her pockets in her dirty clothes. Her hand touched something long and pulled it out. It was her bookmark. "Oh shoot! I forgot about my diary!!" Catherine took a glimpse of the wand. "No...no way, that's just impossible!" Cat paused for a moment. "MOM!!" she yelled running down the stairs with both the wand and bookmark. "Why'd you yell, Catty?" said Catherine's mother. "Mom, I found my diary bookmark close to the wand, you don't suppose...?" she said in an awed voice. "Oh of course not! Maybe you dropped the bookmark near the wand or something," and her mother continued with reading the newspaper. Cat kept looking at the wand, wondering if her mother was right.  
To be continued....  
  
  



End file.
